Partners Forever
by IamBenson1
Summary: Based on the song Beautiful by Jim Brickman and Wayne Brady. Wedding scene! E/O! R/R!


**I listened to this song while I was doing the dishes and couldn't stop myself from writing! Love this song**

* * *

Elliot took one look at his tux. He took a deep breath and attempted to straighten his jacket again. Today was the day. The day that had taken over eight years to finally come around. Elliot was marrying his best friend. She was a woman who stood by him through everything.

Olivia Benson was everything he ever wanted. She was there when he discovered Kathy in their bed with another man. Olivia was there to comfort him after the torturous divorce, she was there with a pint of ice cream and a six pack of beer. She was there when the custody battle was over and the kids decided to live with him.

A year after everything was over, he finally asked Olivia on a date to the persuasion of his children. Especially Maureen. His elder daughter had grown much attached to Olivia and even started calling her mom. Olivia was apprehensive at first to be called mother by a child who was not her own, but after getting approval from Elliot, she took it in stride and grew a bond with Maureen that Olivia now treasures. In time the other kids grew to love Olivia and started calling her mom too.

Elliot after six months asked Olivia to marry him, and after an enthusiastic yes, they planned the wedding that Olivia always wanted. Simple, quiet and beachside.

This is where Elliot found himself today. He tugged yet again on his jacket and fixed his tie. He was so nervous. The only thing he couldn't wait to see was Olivia. It had been over 24 hours since he had seen her last when she went off with Alex for the night.

Soon he had some visitors in his room. "Daddy."

He turned and saw Lizzie heading straight for him. He quickly enveloped his 12 year old daughter in a big hug as Maureen, Kathleen, and Dickie came in.

"Hey guys." They all crowded him and smiled when they hugged him.

"Congratulations Daddy" Maureen said pulling out of the hug

"Yeah Congrats Dad." Kathleen smiled.

"Thanks kids." Dickie smiled and nodded.

"Have any of you seen Liv yet?" He asked.

"I did, a few minutes ago." Maureen started, "She is in her room, getting dressed, and she cannot wait to see you."

Elliot let out a big breath, Kathleen interrupted, "Dad stop worrying, Mom loves you and only you, she is not going to go away."

"Thanks Katie."

"You're welcome, I cannot wait until we are finally a complete family." Lizzie said quickly still attached to her father's leg.

Don poked his head in the room, "Elliot?"

"Yeah, Captain, come in."

He did and saw the family moment smiling broadly. "I came to tell you that it's time, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, you need to get to Olivia's room, and she is ready for you to set up."

"Ok, Pop, see you soon dad."

They left and Cragen turned back to Elliot and Dickie, "You ready, Elliot?"

"I've been ready for years." He smiled as Cragen clapped him on the back and followed him to the door on their way to the beach.

* * *

Elliot was set up at the arch. The venue was set up along the beach where the ocean was crashing behind them. The sound made the area peaceful and beautiful. The audience was small but filled with everyone they loved. Soon the music started and the first person to appear at the aisle was Lizzie and Kathleen together.

Maureen came next and she winked at her father when she stepped into her position. Soon it was Alex's turn and she walked up to her position next to Maureen.

The music changed and he saw Olivia and Don get together and start walking down the aisle toward him.

Elliot was blown away by the sight before him. Olivia was a vision of an angel in a white dress. The dress was off the shoulder and covered in lace. The bodice was fitted and the rest flowed down straight to the sand.

Elliot looked into her eyes and they locked. Olivia smiled and winked as Cragen walked her down the aisle. He was mesmerized by her and his breath hitched in his throat. The walk on the aisle seemed to last forever. Time slowed, and everyone disappeared. The only people on that beach was Elliot and Olivia. The love was overflowing.

Cragen and Olivia finally reached Elliot and Cragen handed Olivia's hand to Elliot and he took holding onto Olivia. She smiled and handed Alex her bouquet. She turned back to Elliot and they grabbed onto both hands.

The priest started, "Welcome, today we are here to witness the joining of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. These two have declared their love to each other and wish to spend the rest of their lives together. They have chosen to do that here, in front of all of you, their friends and family.

"Olivia and Elliot have decided to write their own vows. Elliot, you can go first."

He took a deep breath and instead of pulling out a piece of paper, he went from his heart. "Olivia, Liv. Do you remember the first day I met you?"

She nodded and he continued, "You walked through the door to the bullpen, and I saw you for the first time. It was amazing to see you. Those brown eyes, the smile that graces your beautiful face. The things you say, make me happy, the things you don't say continue to keep me mystified. I love you Olivia Benson, I have loved you since the first day you became my partner. Partners then, Partners now, Partners forever.

He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed her fingers. She smiled and a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her right cheek. He put his hand up and wiped it away.

"Olivia, it is your turn." She glanced at the priest and nodded.

"Elliot Stabler. You and I have been through so much over the years. A lifetime of experiences in just eight years. When I met you, I was not used to kindness in any form. You showed me amazing trust and respect and it was hard to get used too, at first. You brought a spark to my life that I had never seen or experienced before. You took me from the darkness I had been living. My life is so full because of you and the children, you have allowed me to help you raise. Elliot nothing will ever change how I feel about you.

"You are my rock, my lifeline, my partner. I will never be apart from you, from this day forward. I love you Elliot Stabler, more than you can ever realize."

It was Elliot's turn for the tears to leave his eyes. This woman loved him and that is all he could ever ask for. Every one of the Stabler children had tears in their eyes and so did their team. 'Who knew John Munch was such a blubberer?'

"Words of Love, spoken from the heart. Who can deny that? How can I compete with that?" The priest received a laugh from everyone including Olivia and Elliot. "Elliot, the ring?" He turned to his only boy Dickie and retrieved the custom ring, "Repeat after me."

"With this ring, I forever commit to you. I will love you till the end of time."

He placed the ring and Olivia retrieved Elliot's matching ring from his daughter Maureen. "I love you mom."

She smiled and spoke those words. "With this ring, I forever commit to you. I will love you till the end of time."

After getting his ring on, they joined hands again and the priest continued. "Here before you, I am proud to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler. You may kiss the Bride, Elliot."

Smiling he placed his right hand on her left cheek and pulled her close. Her arms wrapped around him as soon as their lips touched in the soul searing kiss that sealed their union. It passionate, and gentle, and Olivia never wanted it to end.

All the kids nodded and at each other and soon they were pulling themselves all into a huge hug. Elliot and Olivia smiled when they broke looking down at all of their children. They joyously laughed.

* * *

The reception was simple but incredible. Everyone was on the floor dancing away the night. Lizzie and Dickie were trying their version of the sprinkler which was getting laughs from everyone at the party.

Maureen and Kathleen were dancing in a square with Olivia and Elliot. Cragen was dancing with Donnelly, Munch was holding Alex really close and Fin and Melinda were joining the floor.

Elliot pulled himself from the dance group heading to the microphone and tapping it twice.

"Thank you for joining us today. Today is the most beautiful day for me and my new wife." He lifted his hand to beckon her to him. "Now I would want to convey my love for Olivia, through a song I chose for her. Olivia this song describes how I feel about you, when I heard it I immediately thought of you."

He set the microphone down and pulled Olivia to the floor. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her as the music began to start. He soon whispered in her ear, "I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, El."

_From the moment I saw you,  
From the moment I looked into your eyes.  
There was something about you I knew, I knew.  
That you were once in a lifetime,  
A treasure near impossible to find.  
I know how lucky I am to have you._

_'cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away.  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few.  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you._

Holding you in my arms  
No one else's fit so perfectly  
I could dance forever with you, with you  
And at the stroke of midnight  
Please forgive me if I can't let go  
Cause I never dreamed I find a Cinderella of my own

'cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away (take your breath away)  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few.  
But I've never seen (I've never seen) anything (anything) as beautiful as you.

I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away (take your breath away)  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few.  
But I've never seen (I've never seen) anything (anything) as beautiful  
No I've never seen... anything as beautiful as you

From the moment I saw you,  
From the moment I looked into your eyes.

He pulled away from the hold he had and noticed that tears had flowed from Olivia's eyes. "Oh, Liv, I did not mean to make you cry."

"It's okay, El, they are happy tears." He bent down and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was powerful and everyone could feel the beauty and love behind it.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
